


A Blossom From Ashes

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Smut, loss of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Someone shoved him a bit forward as they walked behind him, and he was startled from his dark thoughts. He shook his head. This wasn’t like him. Even in volleyball when he went head to head with a tough opponent, he figured out a way around it. Sure he had his moments of dramatic self pity, but he got through it. And he didn’t need anyone to help him, not anymore anyways. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he let a smile curl up with it. He took a step forward...and then another and another through the rolling sea of students overladen with luggage, looking like a flock of birds with their heads craning everywhere to find which dorm was theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like angst really...I don't really spend my time reading it, and I definitely don't write it. So why did I write this? Why did I hurt my baby Bokuto like this? I don't know, but I'm gonna give him as many "happy endings" as I can to make up for it, ha ha!

Bokuto stood in front of his dorm, swamped by an ocean of students flowing around him. His golden eyes gazed up the brick building, picking out the different windows and wondered which one was his. Four weeks ago he was thrilled to finally be going to University, join the volleyball team and make a bunch of new friends. Then one day he walked into the gym where a bunch of his friends were meeting up for an impromptu game. 

No one was there yet, so he hopped into the locker room to find two of his best friends had arrived early. At his abrupt entrance Akaashi’s green eyes flew open, gasping as he pulled back from Kuroo’s heated lips. 

“Bokuto-san…” He whispered, causing Kuroo’s body to stiffen and turn his face toward him with his eyes wide.

“H-Hey Buddy,” he chuckled nervously, slipping his hand from underneath Akaashi’s shirt.

It felt like someone had opened a hole inside of him and all his insides had come pouring out. He had spent hours telling Kuroo how he felt about his best friend and teammate. And there Kuroo was doing the things he had only dreamed of. How long had this been going on? How long had they been keeping this from him. 

“Bokuto-san, are you okay?” Akaashi asked as he began to walk toward him, a bruise forming on his neck, a slight bulge appearing in his shorts.

His right hand flew up to his mouth as he gagged, his other hand held up to stop Akaashi in his tracks. Without a word he whirled around and ran out the door, through the gym, and into the fresh air only to vomit into an innocent hedge. 

He came to find out through Kenma that the two had been secretly dating for a couple months and Kuroo wanted to tell Bokuto but Akaashi refused. The only reason Akaashi gave for wanting it kept secret was that he just wanted to enjoy the time they all had left together and didn’t want any drama ruining it. It was a stupid reason to Bokuto. He would have much rather Akaashi tell him he loved Kuroo and not him. It would have hurt like hell, but nothing would have plunged him into the abyss of suffering like  _ seeing _ them together had. 

Someone shoved him a bit forward as they walked behind him, and he was startled from his dark thoughts. He shook his head. This wasn’t like him. Even in volleyball when he went head to head with a tough opponent, he figured out a way around it. Sure he had his moments of dramatic self pity, but he got through it. And he didn’t need anyone to help him, not anymore anyways. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he let a smile curl up with it. He took a step forward...and then another and another through the rolling sea of students overladen with luggage, looking like a flock of birds with their heads craning everywhere to find which dorm was theirs.

He chuckled as a couple guys ran past him, half naked and covered in soap suds. The energy was infectious, and he began to feel optimistic again about the new year. He didn’t know anyone else going to his University (He had originally begged Kuroo to pick the same one...in retrospect he was relieved that didn’t happen), but luckily their roommates were chosen by matching together common interests, and being scouted onto a sports team was a sure way to get thrown into a room with your future teammate. 

He finally located his room and tried out the key. He furrowed his brow, his lips twisted as he wiggled it around, but it didn’t seem to wanna unlock. He yelped and leapt back when the door flung open, and standing in the doorway was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His long legs were covered in slim fitting jeans and above was a tucked in button down navy shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His face was perfect, like it was imagined by a painter and he should be lounging beneath fragrant trees as he stared lazily at the river flowing by him. His hair was perfect too, waves of brown flowing back and a shorter bit in the front sweeping across his forehead. A smirk curled on his lips as a mischievous glint twinkled in his eye.

“I’ve never seen a human play dead possum before, but I can totally see you breathing.”

A smart ass...Bokuto liked him already. He shook himself from his stupor and jumped back up on his feet.

“Ha ha, sorry, you just kinda startled me. I, uh, guess you’re my new roommate? I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” He said cheerfully as he held out his hand. The gorgeous brunette blinked in surprise, the smirk fading quickly as his pink lips parted.

“Bokuto Koutarou? One of the top five spikers in the nation Bokuto Koutarou?!”

“Yeah! Number Four to be exact!” He said proudly with his chest puffed out. He watched as the brown eyes of the other man eyed him up and down hungrily, his grin returning to his face.

“Hellllooooooo, I’m Oikawa Tooru, your handsome new setter!” He sang as he accepted Bokuto’s hand with an impressive grip. 

“You’re my setter? That’s great! Hey, haven’t I heard of you too? I don’t think I’ve ever played you though…” 

A ghost of a look flashed across Oikawa’s face, but he whisked it away with a sad smile. “You may have heard of me from my many interviews in Volleyball Weekly, I received a lot of awards for my skills as a setter. Sadly I’m from Miyagi Prefecture, and as you know they only get one representative for the national competitions and...competition is tough.”

Bokuto frowned as he tried to remember which teams played for Miyagi when it hit him like a ton of bricks. “Oh! That’s where Karasuno’s from, and riiiiight Shiratorizawa…” He trailed off, noticing the wince appearing on his new roommates face. “Ah...sorry. Wow that sucks.”

Oikawa didn’t look too perturbed however and huffed out a laugh. “It’s fine! It’s in the past and I’d  _ finally  _ like the chance to prove myself, if you know what I mean. I look forward to playing with you!”

“Likewise!” Bokuto said chipperly and gave Oikawa a slap on the shoulder. After realizing that they’d been standing in the hallway clogging up traffic for the entire introduction, he laughed and Oikawa helped him bring his luggage into the room. 

It didn’t take long for the two to discover that both of them had flashy, outgoing personalities. But instead of clashing, they seemed to flow around each other like alternating currents in the ocean depths. If anything they seemed to rub off on each other, much to the chagrin of their new teammates. One of them would start picking on someone, and if the other was in the vicinity they would join in with merciless intent. Often for that reason they were put on opposite sides during practice drills, but their playful quips to one another kept them energized as they revved their own teams up to conquer the other one. 

Bokuto was shocked it had been so easy fall into such an easy friendship with Oikawa, especially after the betrayal of two of his best friends. Occasionally while hanging out in their dorm room while studying, his thoughts would head down that dark path where the end was murky and frightening. The further he went down there, the harder it was to shake the thoughts from his mind and the gripping uneasiness that inevitably seeped into his gut.

He still had not spoken to Akaashi since that day, he wouldn’t even know how at this point. Kuroo he had finally answered some short texts to after the other man flooded his phone with heartfelt apology after apology. He let him know he was doing better, but he didn’t know when they’d be able to see each other again. He honestly wasn’t looking forward to it, but he knew that an honest conversation between the two could actually clear up a lot of the anger he kept inside his chest. 

“..kuto-kuuuun.”

“Bokuto-kun?!”

Oikawa’s voice began to creep into his skull from what felt like a great distance, but it wasn’t until he felt a pencil flick his face that he shook himself into awareness. He was leaning up against Oikawa’s bed with his book and laptop sliding off onto the floor. He turned his head to find Oikawa’s face right in front of him, hanging off the bed, his eyebrows knitted together from behind his glasses.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice soft and concerned. Bokuto took a breath to answer but stopped when he felt Oikawa’s fingers thread through his hair. He immediately went limp and laid his head back into it, closing his eyes while a satisfied smile creeped on his face. He could hear Oikawa’s chuckle beside him as he continued to stroke his head. Finally Bokuto collected his thoughts enough to answer the simple question.

“Yeah...I just got a bit lost in my thoughts.”

“That seems to happen often.”

“Yeah, uh, something happened right before University started and it just...it hasn’t quite left me yet.”

“Hmmm, I can understand that. You don’t have to tell me now, but if you ever want to, I’ll listen. It may help actually getting it off your chest.”

Bokuto listened to him say the words. Even just Oikawa saying that felt like a moisturizing balm against his brittle wounds. After taking a few deep breaths he opened his eyes and turned his head to gaze back at Oikawa. His golden eyes flickered around the other man’s beautiful face and the glasses that seemed to be made for him and didn’t detract from his handsome features at all. An encouraging smile spread across Oikawa’s face, and like a spark his own mouth reacted by spreading in a smile as well.

“If I tell you...well, I may get moody and cry.”

Oikawa huffed out a laugh. “That’s fine, I won’t make fun of you...not for this anyways.”

Bokuto snickered and then looked up at the ceiling where Oikawa had haphazardly hung glow in the dark stars.

“So, my third year of school I fell in love. I fell in love with my friend and teammate, and while I never confessed to him, he definitely knew it. I’m not the most subtle person.” 

“I see....Yeah I could see you not being able to contain such an emotion,” Oikawa said slyly, but let him continue.

“Well, I definitely told one of my other friends, we’d talk about it for hours. He wasn’t particularly discouraging, but looking back perhaps he held back telling me to go for it or confess. I just didn’t see it, I completely missed the clues...anyways to make a long story short I found out the truth when I walked in on them making out in the gym locker room.” He heard Oikawa gasp softly next to him. He turned his head back to him to see the other man was obviously moved by his story. 

“Your friend that you told...he never told you they were together?”

“My teammate wouldn’t let him.”

“Damn, that’s...that’s really wrong, Bokuto-kun. They shouldn’t have treated you that way.”

“No...they shouldn’t have,” Bokuto agreed, and with a sigh he tipped his head back again, closing his eyes as he hoped getting it out in the open would now ease some of the lingering pain. He thought perhaps it would just dissipate immediately, but it remained, the facts swirling around him like a rip current. He drew in a shuddering breath as he tried to stave off more tears when he felt the fingers start threading through his hair again. The feeling of being trapped in his depressing memories suddenly eased away, and soon it was just him and Oikawa hanging out in the silence of their dorm room. 

“Oikawa?”

“Yes?”

“....Thank you,” He breathed as a smile finally snuck back on his face. He felt like he could cry, but not for releasing melancholy thoughts in the form of salty tears. He felt lighter than he had in a long time, a hopeful serenity soaking into chest and shoving out the anger.

“Anytime, Bokuto-kun,” Oikawa said as he began to wiggle on top of his bed til he was also facing up with his back to the mattress. Their heads remained next to each other, facing opposite directions as their eyes followed the trail of green stars.

“Hey,” Oikawa asked after some more calm silence.

“Yeah?”

“Can I call you something?”

“What do you mean? Like, a nickname?”

“Yeah, sort of. I usually nickname my close friends, and I’ve been toying with some for you for awhile. Has anyone ever called you Boku-chan?”

Bokuto scrunched up his nose. “Yeah, there was this girl in middle school that followed me around calling me that. It was super annoying.”

“She probably liked you.”

“Seriously? Oh well, it wouldn’t have worked out.”

Oikawa snorted, “Okaaay not Boku-chan. Would it be weird then if I called you Kou-chan?”

Hearing his given name shortened and spoken by Oikawa stirred some funny feelings in his stomach. It was like tendrils of heat flowing through him, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation. It felt...natural.

“Yeah...that sounds good!”

“Kou-chaaaaaan!” Oikawa cheered with his fist in the air, and they both laughed. 

“What about you?”

“Eh?”

“What should I call you? Tooru-chan?”

“Eeeewwww, that sounds bad. No, you can...you can just call me Tooru if you want.”

“Really? Doesn’t anyone else call you that? What about your pal Iwaizumi?”

“He he, no, Iwa-chan prefers to call me Trashykawa or Assikawa or some variant of. I’m pretty sure my Mom and Sis are the only ones who call me Tooru.”

Bokuto laughed. “Ok, ok, don’t worry, I won’t carry on that tradition. So...Tooru?” He asked as he turned his face toward the other man’s. 

Oikawa pursed his lips but they still curved up at the ends as he turned to face Bokuto as well. “Yeah, sounds good,” He answered softly as brown eyes met gold. 

“So...any dark stories from your past you wanna tell me?” Bokuto asked with a chuckle.

“Besides my lifelong plot to destroy the lives of Ushiwaka and Tobio? Nope! To be honest I’ve never been in love. I’ve dated plenty of girls but it never felt right. Plus they always dumped me when they found out volleyball was more important than them.” Bokuto snorted but nodded in understanding. “So, this guy you loved, Kou-chan. How good looking was he?”

“Oh man...he was beautiful. Hair black as ink, and sharp green eyes...yeah, good looking.”

“Like...better looking than me?”

Bokuto bellowed out a laugh, shaking his head. Oikawa always tended to be a bit superior about his looks, but he never minded it. He could be the same when it came to his volleyball skills, and as long as no one used their prowess to make others feel bad about themselves, he was okay with it. That’s when pride became self centered and cruel. As his chuckles faded, he thought about the question seriously, particularly when he saw Oikawa pouting up at the ceiling.

“No.”

The pout faded from Oikawa’s face as he blinked in surprise, he turned his head once again so his eyes could find Bokuto’s.

“No?”

“Nope...you’re definitely better looking.” 

Oikawa continued to stare at him, the only change in demeanor was the lovely flush of pink creeping across his cheeks. Bokuto’s eyes widened as he leaned a bit closer.

“Are you...are you  _ blushing _ ?!”

“No! It’s just...I didn’t expect you to be so honest! Usually when I say stuff like that people just tell me to shove it! Okay, mainly Iwa-chan, but still, you meant it?”

“Of course,” Bokuto said softly, a smile playing on his lips as he reached his hand out. His thumb grazed across Oikawa’s flushed cheek, feeling the heat pouring from it. “ _ He’s _ never been interviewed for Volleyball Weekly, and you’re an idiot if you think it was only your setter skills they were after.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and before he could make any more expressions he covered his face with his hands, forcing Bokuto’s away, and groaned.

“Kou-chaaaaan,” He whined through the confines of his palms. “When the hell did you get so smooth?!”

“Eh?” Bokuto asked as he straighter and turned his body so his left arm was stretched out on the bed, parallel to Oikawa’s squirming body. “Was that smooth? Did you just fall in loooooove with me, Tooru?” He teased as he slinked his hand closer to Oikawa’s waist and let his fingers curl under his T-shirt, tickling his ribs. 

Oikawa yelped at the contact and flung his body away. Unfortunately he underestimated the length of their small dorm beds and he fell off the edge. The force of the landing was enough to break the mounting sexual tension between the two, and they both fell into an unrelenting fit of giggles.

“You...you okay?” Bokuto managed to ask as he gripped onto his sore stomach, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah...I’m ok!”

After that day little changes began to occur between the two, and not all of them were subtle. The rest of the team immediately picked up on the new use of names they had for each other, and snickers behind their back began, saying that they were definitely “married”. The jokes never bothered them though, if anything they amped up the flirting to make their teammates more uncomfortable. Even outside the gym, little doses of flirting worked its way into their conversation naturally, but the biggest and most obvious change was the amount of skinship that occured between the two. Oikawa would be tired or dramatic and would fling himself onto Bokuto’s strong shoulders. And though Oikawa was no lightweight with toned muscles running along his tall, lean body, Bokuto would spoil him rotten and lift him up further til he was completely on his back. They would wander about campus just like that until they needed to separate for class. 

One day about half way through the year, Bokuto had just finished showering in the communal bathroom down the hall and slipped back into their room dripping wet. He was only wearing a comfy pair of shorts and his towel draped over his head as he rubbed it back and forth across his head.

“Kou-chan!” Oikawa whined from where he was lounging back on his bed. “You’re getting water everywhere! Don’t you know how to properly dry your hair? It’s a delicate art.”

Bokuto snorted as he gave his head a rest and ran the towel along his torso, collecting the leftover droplets skimming down his body before they soaked his shorts and the carpet. He glanced up at Oikawa who seemed to be watching him closely, a flush rising in his cheeks. When he noticed he had been caught staring, he stiffened and gave a little cough into his fist. 

“ _ Obviously _ no one taught you how to do it properly. Come here, I’ll help you.”

With a smirk Bokuto complied, tossing the towel into Oikawa’s hand and heaved himself up onto his bed on his hands and knees, crawling over Oikawa’s body like a predator cornering his prey, until his face hovered just above his. 

“Like this?” He asked innocently, biting his lower lip. Suddenly Oikawa didn’t seem to care that Bokuto was dripping all over him. He stared up at him with the towel gripped in his hands above his chest, which was heaving up and down. Bokuto saw his throat bob with a gulp, and he let his eyes admire the beauty of his neck while being so close. His eyes continued to travel up along his jaw, his ears, his warm brown eyes at the moment uncovered by his glasses. At last his eyes settled on Oikawa’s mouth, lips parted and so tempting he thought he was gonna go mad. He was suddenly aware of the overwhelming tension between them, like a flurry of static electricity popping from every little movement. Oikawa’s tongue flicked over his lips, and he did not hesitate. He dropped his body downward just enough so he was pressed against Oikawa but not releasing his whole weight on top of him. He cocked his head as his lips captured Oikawa’s, who immediately moaned at the contact and threw the towel aside as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s dripping shoulders. 

The kiss was...perfect. He wasn’t experienced with kissing, though he quickly found out Oikawa was, but in that moment it didn’t matter. Oikawa’s soft lips flowed over his delicately, mixing hot breaths with vibrating hums as they verbally announced the pleasure they were experiencing to each other. Their tongues slid against each other like two graceful Koi fish dancing together in a crystal clear pond. Bokuto slid his hands underneath Oikawa’s back and wrapped them tight behind him with one hand cradling the back of his head. He felt nails raking across his back as the kisses delved deeper and hotter. Long legs began to slide around him and hook over top of him and squeezed, pinning their bodies together as Oikawa rutted up against him. A heated growl erupted from within Bokuto, and any lingering thoughts about maybe they were moving too fast scurried away in fright. He felt Oikawa’s mouth curl into a smirk against his lips, and the hands on his back slid up to his shoulders and held him still. As he pulled back from the kiss, Oikawa’s lips lingered on Bokuto’s bottom lip and grazed it delicately with his teeth. Bokuto whined when his lip was released, and he leaned in for more when Oikawa placed his palm over his mouth and stopped him in his tracks. His laugh rang out like sweet music in their cozy dorm room when he observed the sad look in Bokuto’s eyes. 

“Sit up, Kou-chan. My shirt’s drenched and I think it needs to come off,” He whispered in a low sly voice that tickled his face, and immediately Bokuto perked up and pulled back to give him space. His eyes roved over the show in front of him, Oikawa inhaling a deep breath as he lifted his shirt agonizingly slow, revealing the area below his belly button, a sprinkling of soft hair just visible above the waistline of his sweat pants. His stomach was hard and long with abdominal muscles rippling under his skin from the long hours spent making volleyball his priority. The shirt finally was slipping over his shoulders and over his head, and he gave a superstar shake of his head to refluff his hair. It was effective...Bokuto thought he was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. 

Once Oikawa was settled, Bokuto crouched his body to prepare to pounce, his golden eyes blazing.

“You ready for me?”

Oikawa bit his lower lip and leaned back, his finger curling in the air. “Come and get me, Kou-chan.”

Instead of going straight for a kiss, Bokuto wanted to tease a little bit himself as well. His rough hands gripped onto Oikawa’s waist, his lips dipping down to caress the sensitive area between his belly button and waistband. He heard Oikawa suck in a quick breath from the contact, and he continued leaving gentle pricks from his lips around the area, traveling along each of his abs. Oikawa’s fingers snaked through his dripping wet hair, curling tighter into it whenever he would hit a particularly sensitive area. While his mouth explored Oikawa’s stomach, his hands lightly grazed across his ribs, earning a delightful shudder from the gorgeous man underneath him. He tongue snuck out to slip through the grooves of his pale skin and up the softer mound of his chest muscle until he landed on the pink nub just waiting to be fondled. He let his tongue roll over it and felt the vibrations roll through his skin as Oikawa breathed out a deep moan.

“Kou-chaaaaaan,” He whined as his fingers slid down to Bokuto’s back and tried to pull him up further. “Stop teasing and come here.”

Bokuto chuckled softly, his hot breath ghosting over Oikawa’s nipple, causing the antsy man to wiggle even more. “Ok, ok. I’m coming.”

“Yeah you will!” Oikawa chirped proudly, and Bokuto snorted as he crawled back up to meet him face to face. 

“Really? That’s something I’d say!”

“Beat you to it, Kou-chan!”

“Oh yeah? Well you win this round, but you’re going down,” He growled mischievously as he pressed forward into a heated kiss. 

“Mmmmm, am I?” Oikawa teased as their lips parted for a breath to come right back in. “I’m in a bad position for it Kou-chan.”

They both began to giggle through their kisses, and finally Bokuto sat up with a dangerous look in his eye.

“Hmmm, looks like I’m gonna have to go through some drastic measures to stop that mouth of yours.”

“Oooh? What did you have in mind, Kou-ch--” He ended the statement with a yelp when Bokuto grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and his underwear with it and slid it right off, his member bouncing a bit in its half hard state. He was still stunned when he saw Bokuto returned to straddling him, pulling his own shorts down painfully slow as he looked Oikawa up and down. Oikawa’s chest heaved as he tried to breathe, his eyes scouring the gorgeous muscles littering Bokuto’s upper body. As his shorts fell lower, he zeroed in as the waistband strained and gave as Bokuto’s cock sprang free from its confines. When Bokuto finally slipped his shorts down each of his firm, thick thighs, Oikawa let out a whistle.

“Oooooh Daddy.”

A toothy grin spread across Bokuto’s face as he crawled back over him and pressed their naked bodies together. “Daddy, huh? Is that a new nickname for me? Or is this a kink?”

“Oh Kou-chan is  _ your _ nickname,” Oikawa cooed, his warms circling his shoulders as he pulled them closer. “ _ Daddy _ is his,” he said as he flicked his eyes down to his dick sliding up against his own as they began to rub their bodies together. After another series of chuckles they began to get serious, their lips coming together while their hands eagerly explored every facet of their bodies. Oikawa only got ornery again when he gave Bokuto’s ass cheek a little squeeze, a yelp resounding in the air. The only option Bokuto had was to retaliate by reaching his hands down behind Oikawa to his butt and giving him some groping of his own. 

From Oikawa’s perspective, Bokuto was insanely hot, both metaphorically and physically. He thought he was the most gorgeous beast of man he’d ever met, and the searing heat from his skin covered every inch of himself, and he wanted more. He rammed his pelvis upward, rutting against Bokuto as his cock began to leak in between them, and he knew Bokuto’s was the same. He brought his hand between them, letting the fingers play pin ball along the grooves of his muscles until they grazed the velvety skin of Bokuto’s head. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft, picking up some of the cum and began to rub up and down.

Bokuto gasped, his face falling away from Oikawa’s and settled into the crook of his neck. After a couple deep breaths he opened his mouth wide and grasped Oikawa’s throat in his teeth. He didn’t bite hard, but grazed the teeth along the sensitive skin and pressed his lips down to give it a hard suck. Oikawa struggled to concentrate on pleasuring the bigger man, but he nearly lost it completely when he felt Bokuto’s large calloused hand grasp his own lonely member. The sound of their moans mixed together as they coordinated their pumps to the same tempo. They were a mirror reflection of each other, experiencing similar sensations bursting through their bodies like sparks of fire igniting a line of gunpowder, and Oikawa could practically see in his head the flame licking all the way toward a heap of dynamite.

“K-Kou-chan….I’m so close,” He breathed as he enveloped his mouth over Bokuto’s ear.

Bokuto groaned and let go of his neck, bringing his lips once more to envelop Oikawa’s in a flurry of messy kisses.

“Me too, don’t hold back.” They continued moving their lips together as their tongues intertwined, their fists pumping at a faster rate until Oikawa threw his head back with a gasp and released into Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto followed suit just a second later while plunging his face into Oikawa’s sweaty chest. Once they were both empty and coming down from their high, Bokuto flopped onto his back next to Oikawa and together they gazed at the green constellations beginning to glow from the darkness of the room. They hadn’t even realized how long they had been fooling around and the sun had long set without them even noticing.

“Maaaaan, I just showered!” Bokuto complained, though he said so with a wicked grin. “I’m all nasty, what am I gonna do now?”

“Well,” Oikawa answered as he propped himself on his elbows and inspected his sloppy stomach. “I guess we  _ both _ need a shower now! Pity we don’t have our own, then we could shower together.”

“Well, technically we will be showering together in the one down the hall.”

Oikawa pouted, “I know, but it’s not the same. It’s public! I wanna rinse you down in  _ privacy _ .” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down as he eyeballed the lounging muscle man beside him. 

Bokuto snorted, “Well, let’s at least mop some of this off and put something on for the trip. Maybe we’ll get lucky and no one will be in there!”

By the time they wiped up enough and dressed enough for decency’s sake, they entered the bathrooms to find it completely vacant. 

“Yay!!” Oikawa cheered as he skipped over to a stall. 

Bokuto laughed, “Someone might still walk in.” He leaned against the wall in the open stall door as Oikawa turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. He stripped his clothes off and turned around, a rotten smile on his face. He stepped back into the rough flow of water, sending a spray into the air as it hit his skin. His hair smoothed down under the tap, and tendrils of hot steamy water flowed over Oikawa’s body like river rapids splashing over smooth boulders, washing it clean. Bokuto watched from the door with flushed cheeks and the pooling of heat began to swirl again in his lower abdomen. He took one more look around and then slid inside, locking the door behind him. With a deep breath he lost his clothes and joined Oikawa in the spray, his hands rubbing along his waist and around his back. 

Their breaths echoed against the walls of the shower, and as Bokuto’s lips traveled up Oikawa’s slick neck he settled them over his ear and whispered, “This is a really bad idea.”

Oikawa giggled, “I know...it’s so bad I’m hard again.”

Bokuto drew in a quick breath and brought his head back to look Oikawa in the eyes. “Were you...Did you wanna go further?”

Oikawa for once looked a bit innocent as he bit his lip, but he nodded. “Yeah...I really wanna do it with you, Kou-chan. I want…” He hesitated, but after a breath leaned in closer, gently pressing his lips against Bokuto’s and whispered into his mouth, “I want you inside me.”

Bokuto instantly got hard at the words spoken between their lips and he grabbed Oikawa even tighter as his heart began to pound. They broke apart only for Oikawa to lean down in his shower caddy and sneak out a hidden bottle of lube. He grabbed Bokuto’s fingers and squeezed a good amount out of the bottle. When he was satisfied he slipped the bottle back into his caddy and smiled broadly. Bokuto chuckled and as he smoothed the lube around in his hand coating his fingers completely, he brought Oikawa in for one more kiss and then turned him around to face the wall. With his hands flat against the cool misty tile, Oikawa bent over and perked his ass up so Bokuto could have good access. He shivered when he felt the first finger slide up through his crack and land on his entrance. He gasped when he heard Bokuto’s low voice in his ear and his chest press against his back.

“Remember, we gotta keep this quiet,” He teased and as he drew back left little kisses in a trail down his spine, his lubed finger working itself in slowly. He brought his other hand in front of Oikawa’s chest to keep him steady as he began stretching him out from the inside. He stretched and curled his finger inside until little soft whines could be heard over the roar of the steaming water. After already coming once, Oikawa’s senses were in overdrive, but he still couldn’t wait to have Bokuto inside of him. Even if they were in a precarious situation in a public bath open to the whole floor, Bokuto took his time stretching him out finger by finger.  By the third finger Oikawa was leaning further down with his arm against the wall to keep him stable as he smothered his mouth into his other hand as voice leaked out unintentionally. 

“ _ Please _ , Kou-chan. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmmmm yes, please.”

He immediately felt the absence of Bokuto’s fingers and whined. 

Bokuto’s chuckle rumbled right behind him, “So needy…”

Before Oikawa could retort he felt Bokuto’s lubed up head line up to his entrance, his hands gripping firmly onto his waist. He sucked in a deep breath as Bokuto began to enter inside of him, a blast of heat piercing through him in the most amazing way. He held onto his breath until he felt Bokuto pressed completely against him and then let it slip out slowly into the steam. Bokuto’s hands slipped across his torso as he breathed into Oikawa’s shoulder, trying to contain himself. 

“Ok...now Kou-chan.”

“Ok.”

Bokuto rocked his hips back and forth, gently at first, trying to contain his heightened sensitivity as well as his desire not to inflict any pain. Oikawa’s lip began to bleed from biting down so hard, doing whatever he could to stifle the noises he could hardly contain. Having Bokuto inside of him felt better than anything he’d ever experienced. It wasn’t like him to get overly sentimental when he was with a lover, but as he reveled in the heat and fullness pummeling inside of him, he couldn’t help but think they were made for each other. Their bodies worked like two specially made gears that only fit into each other and blended together in one perfectly formed unit. 

When Bokuto’s thrusts began to gain momentum, snapping with gusto as their skin slapped against each other, he could no longer keep quiet. He straightened up slightly so he could reach behind him and slide his fingers into Bokuto’s hair flattened by the constant stream of water. Bokuto set his forehead on his shoulder, holding Oikawa’s body steady as he continued to thrust up into him. Bokuto’s mind began to spiral out of control, trying to keep the tempo while making sure Oikawa was lost in the depths of pleasure and not of pain. He received his answer when suddenly Oikawa cried out and released all over the white tile wall. Inside he clenched all around Bokuto, and with a loud moan he followed suit, pouring liquid heat inside of Oikawa until he was completely spent. His head fell forward and rested on Oikawa’s back, and together they caught their breath in the water that had started to cool. Goosebumps began to erupt across their damp skin and with a shiver from Oikawa, Bokuto slid out of him so they could finish up and get warm. They turned to look at each other, and with happy satiated smiles under their slicked down hair, they both started giggling. They didn’t hear the door open in their mirth, but after a minute they heard a groan.

“Oh maaaaaan,  _ again _ ? People can’t just fuck in their rooms like normal people….” the voice trailed off as they slipped out the door and down the hallway. They burst out with laughter and quickly fished their soap out and cleaned themselves off. In record time they were dried and dressed and peeking out in the hallway to find that the coast was clear. With exaggerated motions they slinked silently back to their dorm room like they were in a spy film. 

There wasn’t much conversation between the two that night, just warm smiles and lingering touches as they got ready for bed. It was awkward when they finally laid alone in their separate beds, but with a mumbled goodnight to each other, the light was flicked off and they were bathed in darkness. 

Bokuto stared up at the ceiling, trying to wrap his head over the fact that he and Oikawa had sex. It was amazing, mind blowingly incredible. His energy level still felt too high for sleep, and he wanted to just stick his head out the window and tell everyone that he just had great sex with his gorgeous roommate, but he didn’t wanna wake Oikawa if he was already asleep.

He wasn’t, because after few minutes of silence in the room Bokuto heard gentle footsteps and his bed give a little bit at the edge.

“Kou-chan?” Oikawa whispered above him, only looking like a shadow to Bokuto in the dark.

“Yeah, you okay?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering...can I stay with you?” Oikawa’s voice said, sounding a little nervous.

“ _ Please _ ,” Bokuto answered as he wiggled closer to the wall and lifted the sheets up. “Get in here, Tooru!” 

He heard a giggle and felt the bed rock like they were in a canoe in an ocean storm. After a lot of awkward maneuvering, somehow the two tall university athletes fit their bodies together like a pretzel and were able to fit comfortably in Bokuto’s small dorm bed. Bokuto sighed into Oikawa’s damp hair, his arms tightening around his waist and enjoying the warmth. He heard Oikawa hum happily, and just knowing that the feeling was mutual lightened his soul in a way it hadn’t felt in nearly a year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally finished this chapter up! I’ve been working on it forever and kept getting distracted.

“Wait, wait waaaait...you guys had sex, didn’t you?!” Their teammate’s voice rang out behind them as they sat across from each other on the gym floor, Bokuto’s fingers massaging Oikawa’s bad knee after they were finished stretching. They turned to find the entire gym had stopped moving as they were stared at, mouths hanging open.  
“Eh, Takahiro-kun? What makes you say that,” Oikawa answered nonchalantly, leaning back as Bokuto’s thumbs continued to knead his heated skin.  
“You guys have been giggling and touching, and just...look at you! Did you?”  
“How’s it any of your business, man?” Bokuto piped in, smirking at his teammate.  
“Well...it’s kind of important.”  
Oikawa frowned and narrowed his eyes at his teammate. “How is it important, Takahiro-kun? Has it harmed our gameplay?”  
“Oh no, not like that, it’s just…” He frantically looked at his other teammates for support and their team captain stepped forward, scratching the back of his head.  
“We may have taken bets on when you guys would do it. Sorry guys.”  
Bokuto stopped his massage, and they both looked over at their teammates in surprise. They all at least tried to look ashamed, though still curious on the situation. Both of them looked back at each other, and and Bokuto just shrugged went back to working on Oikawa’s knee. With a smirk the brunette leaned back once again at looked back at the team.  
“Yup, we did it.”  
“Yes, I knew it!”  
“Wait, wait, when exactly, this is important,” Their libero said as he grabbed his phone.  
“A couple nights ago...was the first time.”  
The team captain shrugged and went back to collecting balls. “I’m out, I thought you two would jump each other way sooner.”  
“Who was it? Who got closest?”  
“Uuuugh, Coach!”  
“Man, how does he always know?”  
“So, you two are going tomorrow, right?”  
“That’s good, Kou-chan,” Oikawa cooed as his fingers grazed over Bokuto’s. With a grin Bokuto hopped up and offered his hands to help Oikawa up as the brunette turned his face to his questioning teammate. “What’s tomorrow night?”  
“It’s Ace’s birthday, we’re hitting up the club, just do some dancing try to score chicks. You guys can still come if you don’t start making out in front of everybody.”  
The smile that spread across Oikawa’s face was full of evil intentions. “Hmmm, I think we’d love to, but I can’t guarantee we won’t be revolting.” He draped his arms over Bokuto’s shoulders and leaned into him, their faces nuzzling up to each other with impish smiles.   
“Ah grooooosss!” Takahiro groaned as the rest of the team made various retching noises and walked away.  
Bokuto chuckled, “They’re so jealous.”

Fluorescent beams of colored light slid up the wall and across the writhing crowd, swaying like ocean waves to the beat of the music. Akaashi’s fingers drummed on the counter as his sharp green eyes looked over the individuals with no more than mild curiosity. With a sigh he turned back to the bar and sipped his watered down drink. As he set the cool glass back down, he lost his gaze in the amber liquid that faded to a deep red like the color of the sky as the sun dips into the depths of the earth. He felt a familiar pain swirl in his chest, a feeling he’d been trying to suppress for so many months to no avail.   
Kuroo should be here...he’d like it here…  
Akaashi groaned as he rubbed his face into his hands. He wasn’t there to think about Kuroo, Bokuto or anything from his past. He was there to forget and experience something new. His eyes flicked over to the entrance of the club, where a group of rowdy guys shuffled in, already moving to the music as they walked through the door. He couldn’t see every person who walked in, but his eyes moved up and down as he sized them up. Most of them were pretty good looking and athletic, definitely his type as far as that goes. Whether he was any of their types was an entirely different question. In his experience, simply waiting where he was with his pretty drink melting in his hand was the perfect way to reel in dancers who considered him to be their type.  
“Hey, hey, hey, knock that off dude!”   
Akaashi choked on his drink and whirled in his bar stool, his eyes roving over the crowd in alarm. As if the swarm of sweaty dancers knew he was searching, they parted just slightly to see Bokuto swatting at another guy who seemed to be teasing him. He could hardly breathe as he watched his old team captain, his laughter ringing out over the heavy music as he demonstrated his embarrassing dance moves. His smile was just as Akaashi remembered from so long ago when the two were good friends, and he gulped down a sob as he inhaled a deep breath, quelling the overflow of emotions. Bokuto looked...so happy, so much better than the last few times he had seen him over half a year ago when he was broken and betrayed. The guys surrounding him must have been his new team, and he seemed to fit right in as they joked together.   
Akaashi smiled, feeling relieved that Bokuto had healed and seemed his old self. He was about to turn back to his drink when he noticed a complete change in Bokuto’s demeanor. His broad grin had slid into more of a smirk, his eyes sharp and on fire like a predator stalking his prey. Even his body had stopped its wild flailing and simply shuffled to the beat as he drifted hypnotized toward one certain individual Akaashi hadn’t noticed before. The man was breathtaking, flipping soft, brunette waves out of his face as he danced toward Bokuto with expert fluidity, not an ounce of shame in his movements as his hips swayed to every beat. His eyes were locked on Bokuto, and the wickedness of his smile told Akaashi that Bokuto wasn’t the predator; he was the victim. Akaashi continued to watch the scene unfold like he was watching a mating dance between two exotic birds on a nature documentary, the two men circling each other and moving closer with each step. They had completely shut out the rest of the club and had entered a world of their own creation as they communicated purely through movement and expressions.   
Akaashi gasped slightly when Bokuto surged forward, his arm curling around the other man’s back, his face cocking to the side as his lips slid up to the man’s ear. He could see Bokuto’s lips move in the shape of words no one else could hear, and a flush erupted on the man’s cheeks. He pursed his lips and gave Bokuto a little shove, causing his old friend to erupt in unhindered laughter. With his mouth twisted in slight irritation, the man brought his hand up to graze up Bokuto’s stomach, tracing his muscles through his shirt. The laughter stopped as Bokuto shivered under the touch, but he didn’t pull away. His eyes were smoldering as he moved even closer, hovering his face just above the handsome man’s.  
Akaashi felt almost awkward observing the intimate display. With great effort he turned his back to the pair, his mind whirling with thousands of questions. Whoever the good looking man was, he seemed to have Bokuto wrapped around his finger. His heart began to beat faster as he realized that maybe this guy was playing with Bokuto, who had a huge heart and was always weak to praise. That guy could have any lover he wanted, why Bokuto? How many others did he have? Akaashi almost grew frantic as he succumbed to a tornado of worries, and he instinctively pulled his phone and and began to dial, slipping off the bar stool and slipping into the quieter area in between the bathrooms. The tone rang a couple of times til a voice snarled in his ear.  
“I am suffocating in the depths of hell studying for my exam, what do you want, Akaashi?”  
“Kuroo-san, I think Bokuto-san is in trouble.”  
“Wait, what? How would you even know if he was, where are you?”  
“I’m in a club, he and his teammates just came in.”  
Akaashi just barely heard a growl on the other line. “A club, seriously? You called me while you’re trying to hook up with someone else?”  
“What? That...that wasn’t my intention.”  
Kuroo sighed heavily. “Ok, I don’t have time to argue, why is Bokuto in trouble?”  
Akaashi looked over his shoulder through the archway into the club, where he could just barely spot Bokuto and the other man losing themselves in the music and ignoring everyone else. “He’s...he’s dancing with another guy, he looks like he might be part of his team, but it’s hard to tell.”  
“Still waiting for the part where he’s in trouble.”  
“This guy is really good looking?”  
“Like, better looking than you?”  
Akaashi winced as he eyed the guy up. “...Well that could be subjective.”  
“Akaashi.”  
“Ok, yes, probably. The guy looks like a supermodel.”  
“So what, you’re jealous?” Akaashi heard snickering in his ear, and he released a breath between his teeth slowly so he didn’t snap.  
“No, the way he’s looking at Bokuto it looks like he’s gonna eat him up.”  
“That’s great! Good for Bokuto, he deserves it.”  
“But would if he--”  
“No, Akaashi, just leave it. It’s none of your business, it’s not either of our business. We gave up our precious friendship with him when we treated him like dirt and kept secrets from him. He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.”  
Akaashi took a few deep breaths, steadying himself. Among his friends he was always the logical one, the blunt one. It was hard to be on the receiving end of reality checks. “You keep saying ‘we’...we both know it was my fault, you just did what I asked.”  
“It wouldn’t be my fault if I had refused, but I caved. It’s my fault too, and I have to live with that...I am.” Kuroo whispered the last part, and it made Akaashi feel even worse. Their relationship was doomed the moment he decided to keep it a secret, and even after it was revealed it was the whole reason they couldn’t move on. Kuroo had been broken when he lost Bokuto’s friendship, just another weight strung around Akaashi’s neck.   
“Kuroo, I’m--”  
“Nah, just forget it. I have to get back to work, otherwise I really won’t get a wink of sleep tonight. Just do Bokuto a favor and let him work it out on his own. He’s probably fine.”  
“Ok, you’re probably right. Goodnight, Kuroo-san.”  
“Night, Akaashi.” The phone went dead, the blue illumination cast across his face disappeared, leaving him in darkness. He slipped it away from his ear and leaned on the wall. He could feel the vibrations from the bass seep into his skin.  
He shoved against the wall and gave his black hair a shake. Kuroo-san is right. I need to leave before I ruin Bokuto-san’s night.  
He stepped forward and stopped short when he nearly ran into someone coming in.  
“Whoa, sorry about that!” The man said as he stepped back.  
“No, no, my fault--” Akaashi’s eyes grew wide when he saw he was face to face with Bokuto’s dancing partner. The man gave an awkward smile and swept by him, on his way to the bathroom.  
“Um!” Akashi said before he could stop himself.  
The man stopped with his hand stretched out toward the handle, his eyebrow cocked slightly as he turned slightly toward him. “Sorry, were you talking to me?”  
“Um...yes, I was.” Akaashi began to chicken out under the man’s intense gaze. “Are you and Bokuto-san....together?”  
The man’s demeanor changed at the mention of Bokuto. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, then lowered as he walked a step closer to Akaashi. He was very tall, nearly as tall as Bokuto, and seemed to stretch himself more so as he looked down at Akaashi.  
“What’s it to you? How do you know Kou-chan?”  
Akaashi’s eyes widened. “Kou-chan? You know him that well?”  
The man’s mouth spread into a sneer as he hovered slightly more, making Akaashi feel like an ant. “Oh, I’ve been calling him that for a long time. And you still haven’t answered my question. What is he to you?”  
“He was my captain before he graduated. We were...friends.”  
A moment of realization flashed across the man’s face. He leaned back and crossed his arms in front of him. “Let me guess. Akaashi?”  
“What--yes, I’m Akaashi.”  
“Hmmmm,” Was all he said as his eyes slid down the length of him. When they finally met his own eyes, he shrugged and said, “Well, I could tell you about the nature of Kou-chan’s relationship with me, but it’s not any of your business, is it? I know how you hurt him, are you looking to do it again?”  
“He told you?” Akaashi asked, feeling about as small as a pathetic little ant. Oikawa only nodded, and cocked his head as he continued to regard him. Akaashi sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t want to hurt him, that’s why I did it in the first place. I obviously didn’t think it through. That doesn’t mean I don’t care about him anymore, and I just want to make sure you won’t hurt him either.”  
Oikawa eyes widened, and he let out one harsh laugh. “You’ve got some nerve judging me like that. Did you seriously just assume I’d hurt him? What reason would you have for that?!”  
“Well, you’re pretty good looking and I’m not sure why you chose him when you could have anybody.”  
Oikawa’s jaw dropped open, staring at Akaashi like he was an alien.   
“Wow,” He finally whispered as he shook himself from his stupor. “You were his setter, his friend, and you totally can’t see how amazing he is? Okay...for a moment pretend he’s not a sexy beast of a man. He’s basically a giant teddy bear of love, able to dislodge my mountain of insecurities with a snap of his fingers. He energizes me when I feel like a limp noodle, and beyond that we both live and breathe volleyball! We don’t have to choose between the person we love or the sport we crave because we’re on the same page! Maybe if you weren’t so wrapped up in yourself you would have realized that when you had the chance. But to be fair, if you hadn’t we might not be together, so thanks?”   
Akaashi gulped as he ingested the fiery tirade directed at him. Shame curled back up into his stomach, and he felt almost nauseous under the sharp eyes of Bokuto’s...lover? Akaashi’s mind filtered through the lecture and recalled him saying the word “love”.  
“You...love Bokuto-san?” He asked tentatively, and he saw the cold face looking down at him immediately soften.  
“Of course I do.”  
The words had hardly hung in the air when Bokuto came around the corner with lightness in his steps.  
“Tooru! What’s taking you so long, we were just going to--” He froze instantly when his eyes spotted Akaashi, who shrank back under his gaze.  
“Akaashi?”  
“Hello, Bokuto-san.”  
“What’re you doing here? Is Kuroo here, too?” He asked, genuinely curious.   
Akaashi winced, “No, Kuroo-san isn’t here. We’re not together anymore.”  
Bokuto’s eyes grew large with shock. “Seriously? Sorry, that sucks…” Bokuto glanced up at Oikawa, who had been listening quietly.  
Now that Bokuto’s attention was on him, Oikawa sighed, “It’s fine, Kou-chan. Why don’t you go over to the bar and talk things out. I still have to use the restroom, since I was interrupted before.” Without waiting for an answer, Oikawa whirled with a flourish and disappeared into the bathroom.   
The thrum of the base felt like Akaashi’s heartbeat as he and Bokuto stared at each other. With a shrug Bokuto turned and waved for him to follow. He walked up to the bar and leaned in to give the bartender an order, and in a flash both he and Akaashi had a fresh drink in their hands.   
“So, what happened?” Bokuto asked as he tipped the chilled glass against his lips. Akaashi was amazed at his cool demeanor. There was no animosity in his words, and yet he wasn’t like he used to be, begging Akaashi for his approval and admiration. He was just fine without him, and chatting with him like they were discussing the weather.  
“What do you mean?”  
“With you and Kuroo.”  
“Ah...Bokuto-san, I want you to know that it really was all my idea to hide our relationship from you. He still blames himself for going along with it, but losing your friendship was the hardest thing he’s ever gone through. We couldn’t move past it, so we broke it off. He’s okay I think, but he’s exhausted from classes and is hardly sleeping. I would do something about it but...I’m not allowed to worry about him anymore.”  
Bokuto listened to what Akaashi said in silence, staring at the amber drink swirling in the glass in front of him. Finally, he turned his face toward him and asked, “What do you want me to do, Akaashi?”  
“I can’t tell you what to do, Bokuto-san. However, I would like you to forgive Kuroo.”  
“Not you?”  
Akaashi shook his head, “No, I don’t deserve it. I acknowledge it was the wrong thing to do. So many things fell apart because of my foolishness. I can live with it, but bringing Kuroo down with me...it just doesn’t feel right.”  
Bokuto huffed out a laugh and flicked his fingers at Akaashi’s forehead. “That’s ridiculous. Sure you were an idiot, and a bad friend, and a bad boyfriend,” Akaashi winced at every accusation, “But, you acknowledge it was wrong. Are you gonna do it again?” Akaashi shook his head vigorously, and Bokuto grinned. “Good...now how about a simple apology?”  
Akaashi absorbed his words for a moment, and then turned his face up to meet his gaze, “Bokuto-san, I’m sorry...I’m sorry for keeping my relationship a secret. I’m sorry for hurting your friendship with Kuroo and with me.”  
“I forgive you,” Bokuto answered quickly with a shrug.  
“That’s it? I hurt you deeply, though.”  
“Yeah, you did...it’s still hurting, Akaashi. But I can’t hold onto it forever, especially when I’m already moving on.”  
Akaashi nodded, “I wasn't sure of him at first, but he seems to really care about you.”  
“Of course, he’s the one who pulled me out of my funk when I was all depressed over you.” Bokuto’s eyes flickered over to the bathroom doorway, his mouth curling into a smile. “And he’s hot as hell, too.”  
Akaashi turned and saw Oikawa leaning against the doorway, waiting patiently for their conversation to end though he wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying over the loud, pulsating music. When he locked eyes with Bokuto, the predatory look flickered back on Oikawa’s face, and he began to move toward him, swaying to the beat of the music. As he joined them he slid onto Bokuto’s lap and draped his arm around his broad shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
“You done yet with your chat, Kou-chan? I’m getting lonely,” He cooed as he nuzzled against Bokuto’s face, shooting a challenging glance at Akaashi.  
Bokuto just chuckled as he wrapped Oikawa up tighter into his arms. “Yup, I think we’re all done. We good, Akaash?”  
Akaashi nearly gasped when Bokuto called him one of his many ridiculous nicknames. A smile curled at his lips as he croaked out, “Yes! We’re good.”  
“Great! What do you think, Tooru? Wanna stay a while longer or go home.”  
“I vote home, they’re gonna kick us off the team if we keep up with our PDA,” He giggled as he slid off of Bokuto’s lap.  
“See ya later, Akaashi,” Bokuto said as he laid a few bills on the counter to cover both the drinks. He slid his arm around Oikawa’s back and began to walk away when Oikawa paused and slipped back to hover just in front of Akaashi’s face.  
“He totally thinks I’m hotter than you by the way,” He jeered softly and stuck his tongue out. He ran back to Bokuto and threw his arms around him in a fit of giggles. With one more wave to Akaashi, Bokuto staggered out of the club under the weight of his clingy boyfriend.   
Akaashi watched them leave and then snickered as he turned back to the counter.  
“I never would have thought Bokuto-san would be the mature one in the relationship,” He muttered as he tipped his drink back against his lips.

Kuroo thought he was gonna die. His claustrophobic dorm room felt like a tomb as he leaned back in his uncomfortable desk chair, his arms hanging off the armrests and his legs stretched out in front of him. He blinked up at the ceiling, calculating in his head how many more hours he needed to study for his next exam and how much sleep he’d probably need to be able to retain all the information he was cramming into his throbbing brain. His stomach growled so loud it echoed off the walls. He tried to add feeding himself into his calculations, but it didn’t quite compute.   
His entire body ached from lack of sleep and sitting for long hours in a non-ergonomic chair, his eyes dry and strained from reading nonstop. He paused his calculations to contemplate switching his major to something simpler when there was a knock at his door. He blinked, not quite registering what the noise was. There was another knock, and he lifted his heavy head up and looked at the door. With a giant yawn he shlumped out of the chair and dragged his feet to the door. He opened it and immediately winced in the bright light of the hallway.   
“Yeah? Can I help you?” He called out to the figure standing in his doorway as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Dude...you look like hell.”   
He paused his rubbing, shockwaves of recognition barreling through him as he jerked his head up. It was true...the person standing in front of him was Bokuto Koutarou himself, an amused smirk spreading across his face.  
“Am I...dreaming?” He gasped, “Did I die?”  
Bokuto laughed and shoved him back so he could enter. “Neither, it’s real life. Here, clear off a space, I brought take-out.”  
Kuroo nearly passed out from the heavenly aroma coming from the bags in Bokuto’s hands. He sputtered out a dramatic sob as actual tears began to from in the corners of his eyes.  
“B-Bokuto...I missed you, God I’m so hungry I could eat that bag whole.”   
Bokuto observed the state of his old friend and then snorted. “Okay, how about you just sit down,” He said as he gave a little shove of his shoulder into Kuroo’s chest, knocking him down onto the clothing covered sofa.   
Kuroo sniffed and waited while Bokuto opened a container, releasing fragrant steam into the air. Just the sight of it made Kuroo’s mouth water, and he felt like he received the greatest present ever when Bokuto shoved it into his hands with a set of chopsticks. He muttered a quick “Thanks for the meal,” and began inhaling the food. Bokuto wandered around while he stuffed his face, straightening up so he could lay out the rest of the food and making the space a little more liveable. By the time he sat down, Kuroo had completely devoured the whole container in his hands.  
“Whoa, Dude. I think you may have literally died if I hadn’t shown up.”  
Kuroo wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he set the empty container in front of him. “I think I may have too, you just may be my savior.” He stared at Bokuto for a moment while he opened up some more containers and grabbed one for himself. “So...why are you here? I really wasn’t sure if I’d ever get to see you again.”  
Bokuto shoved some rice into his mouth as he contemplated the answer. As he swallowed he glanced over at him. “I don’t know, Akaashi said you’ve been miserable, you felt bad about what happened and school was tough and that you two broke up. Plus, I missed you, ya know?”  
Kuroo’s eyes grew wide as he listened to Bokuto’s reasoning. “You did? Wait, so you talked to Akaashi?”  
“Yeah, we met up at a club.”  
“Dammit, I told him to leave you alone.”  
“You knew he was there?”  
“Yeah he called me in a panic thinking you were being used by some gorgeous guy.”  
“He does love to use my body.”  
Kuroo snorted, “Okay, I wanna hear all about that, who is this guy?”  
“Oikawa Tooru, pretty well known setter but never made it to Nationals cuz he’s from Miyagi. Yeah, he’s seriously the best looking guy I’ve ever met. He can be a bit petty and self absorbed, but it doesn’t really bother me. He’s also a really hard worker, and seriously loyal. It’s because of him I was able to move on from my heartbreak, long before we even got together, when we were just friends.”  
“So you’re really together now?”  
“Yup!”   
“Dude that’s...amazing. I’m so happy for you…” Kuroo didn’t look like he was bursting with joy. Instead, his entire body seemed to droop under the weight of melancholy.  
“Hey, man, what’s wrong?” Bokuto asked, placing his hand on Kuroo’s back and giving it a little rub.  
“Bokuto, I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive myself for what I did to you. Please believe me when I tell you how sorry I am.”  
“I believe you.”  
“I was such an ass, I can understand if you don’t wanna be friends with me.”  
“I still wanna be friends with you.”  
“I was such an idiot.”  
“You still are, obviously.”  
Kuroo paused in his self deprecating tirade to glare at Bokuto, who burst out laughing. As Bokuto’s chortles filled his tiny dorm room, Kuroo’s body began to straighten up, his face brightening in a small smile.  
“I missed you, Man,” Kuroo confessed when Bokuto finally eased in his laughter.  
“I missed you too...but if you try to steal my boyfriend, I’m gonna kill you.”  
“Deal!”   
They clacked their takeout containers together After sharing a few lingering chuckles, they resumed their eating and caught each other up in their lives, each of them feeling a lightness in their souls that they hadn’t felt in almost a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay friendship! *shoots rainbows and stars out of hands* I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Come back for Part 2 where we may find out whatever became of Akaashi and Kuroo, but it's still mainly Bokuto and Oikawa


End file.
